


Come With Me Now - Dean's Version

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insert“Not so fast there, sweetheart.” Dean breathed the words into your ear, his voice raspy and thick with lust. “You keep squirmin' in your sleep, grinding that ass against me.” The hand around your waist released you long enough to slid up over your hip and around to grab your ass, giving it a squeeze before snaking back around to hold your hip again. He nibbled on your earlobe then, making you gasp. “Now how am I supposed to just ignore that?” He mused as his hand moved from your hip and made its way between your legs to rub you through the soft fabric of your pajama bottoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit of a story I posted on my tumblr (under the same username) a while back. I hope you all enjoy it as it was one of my more popular pieces.  
> Also this is loosely inspired by the song Come With Me Now by Congos

It was about 4am, you and Dean were staying in a hotel during a case together and both of you had gone to bed frustrated but too tired to really blow off any steam at the time. You woke up to the feel of Dean’s lips on your neck as he kissed along your pulse point, moving up towards your ear slowly. You shivered at the feel of his warm lips and rough stubble on your skin. 

You moved to turn and face him, but he had one arm snaked under your neck with the hand brought up to hold your shoulder and his other arm was around your waist holding you still.

“Not so fast there, sweetheart.” Dean breathed the words into your ear, his voice raspy and thick with lust. “You keep squirmin' in your sleep, grinding that ass against me.” The hand around your waist released you long enough to slid up over your hip and around to grab your ass, giving it a squeeze before snaking back around to hold your hip again. He nibbled on your earlobe then, making you gasp. “Now how am I supposed to just ignore that?” He mused as his hand moved from your hip and made its way between your legs to rub you through the soft fabric of your pajama bottoms. 

You moaned as his fingers glided over your core and you realized you were already wet and tingling. You must have been having one hell of a dream; either that had been working on your neck longer than you realized. “What are you gonna do about it then?” You asked playfully as you made a point to grind your ass against his hardened length. 

Dean groaned and pushed his hips right back against you before going back to rubbing your clit through the thin fabric; earning a whimper from you as he was just teasing you with his fingertips. Dean kissed the sensitive bit of skin right behind your ear before he spoke again, his voice low. “I was thinking I would do this.” 

You could practically feel his lips curl into a smirk against your skin as he pulled your pajama bottoms down to the middle of your thighs, the hand that had been holding your shoulder moved down and pulled your tank top up, exposing your breasts to the cool night air; causing your nipples to become hard from the sudden exposure. 

You were naked from mid-thigh to collarbone, as you didn’t like to sleep in underwear, and Dean was prepared to take full advantage of that. While one hand began to tease a nipple the other went between your legs to tease your clit again. Dean leaned in and started to kiss and nibble the crook of your neck and your body started to twitch and quiver under the assault of his hands and mouth. You felt like your body was catching fire with every touch while Dean took his time getting you worked up for him. 

After what felt like ages you were on the verge of coming from just the foreplay, and Dean could tell from the way you were pressing back into him. One hand on the headboard above while the other reached back and grabbed his hip for stability. Your nails were digging into him and it only made him more relentless in his strokes. Your breath coming in small gasps between moans, Dean knew he had you where he wanted you. He stopped then; his hands leaving you as he pulled away just enough. 

You let out a moan of disappointment at the loss of contact and turned your head to look back at him, he just continued to smile in the dim light and you realized what was doing. “Please Dean..” you whined and pressed your ass back against him. 

Dean had pulled his boxers down and was stroking himself, using the wetness on his hand to get ready. “Please what sweetheart?” He had that evil little grin on his lips, and even though the lighting was low you could see the lust in his eyes as he watched you. 

“I need you to fuck me. Right. Now.” You said the last two words very deliberately. Making Dean groan and licking his lower lip in anticipation before scooching a little lower on the bed for a better angle. 

You turned your head back and put your hands back where they had been before, one on the slat of the headboard and the other back on Dean’s hip as he positioned himself at your entrance from behind. 

He pressed the tip to your dripping core and you pressed back a bit. Dean groaned as your movement pushed the head of his cock inside you, and he slowly pressed forward, filling you at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he was fully set inside you the two of you just laid there for a moment, gasping and trying to adjust. 

You rocked your hips a bit and Dean took the signal, pulling his own hips back slowly before moving forward again. The arm around your neck braced against your collar bone, hand holding your shoulder to pull you towards him with every thrust. His other hand made its way back between your legs and he rubbed your clit lazily to match his slow pace. 

At this angle the majority of Deans length rubbed your g-spot and within a few thrust you felt your peak approaching again. You let your fingers dig into the flesh of Deans hip and he could feel your wall’s tighten around him. 

“Are you gonna come already sweetheart?” He purred into your ear. 

You nodded, unable to make any sounds other than gasps and moans at the moment. 

“Then do it for me.” Dean’s voice was wrecked, that perfect low gravel and as he spoke to you it was too much; you went tumbling over the edge. Moaning his name as your walls began that sweet spasm that sent shockwaves and fire rolling through your body from your toes up. 

Dean’s thrusts slowed as you came and for a brief moment in the haze you thought had a come too, until your walls stopped spasming and he started thrusting again, this time faster and harder. 

You arched away from him a bit and moaned as his hands went to work again and he went back to kissing and nibbling your neck. “I love when you come for me.” He rasped heavily into your ear. “It’s so fucking hot..” The hand on your shoulder was gripping you tighter now and you couldn’t help the shudder that ran down your spine at his words. 

Before long you could feel your second orgasm building and you could tell Dean was close. His thrusts were getting more erratic and he wasn’t whispering dirty things to you anymore, just the random moans and groans of “Oh fuck!” and “God sweetheart!” as your walls gripped him just right or you pressed back at just the right time. The two of you were covered in sweat now, bodies moving perfectly together as you brought each other closer to that finish line. 

Dean bit down on the sweet spot at the crook of your neck then, causing you to moan and buck you’re hips back into him, making his cock hit your g-sport just right so that you came hard. 

“DEAN!!” You practically screamed his name as your walls tightened around him and your toes curled. At the first clench of your muscles Dean came as well, burying his face in your neck and groaning your name as the two of you came together. 

Once the two of you were spent neither one of you dared move for a long time other than Dean pulling you closer to his chest. Once you were able to breathe properly again Dean pulled away, pulled his boxers back up along with your pajama bottoms. 

You pulled your top back down and Dean was right back against you before you could make another move. He kissed the back of your neck and the two of you snuggled in to get some much needed sleep; part of you hoping that you ended up grinding your ass against him in your sleep again, just so you could go for another round like that later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
